friday night in the land of twinkies
by ARCHANGEL999
Summary: this is my first fan fiction so go easy. this is basically ziva, tony, sleezy hotels, and red wine but ill get to the last to a little later
1. Chapter 1

In life you can only rely on one thing, life is never perfect or so I thought.

_Two weeks later..._

Breakups... aren't they the worst? After two years of fling after fling I still haven't found that perfect guy. Then again a job like mine doesn't leave much times to meet that Mr Right, unless he has a criminal rap sheet or in a body bag. So yet again I am alone on Friday night. Friday night, funny how in my younger years it didn't mean so much, but in America Friday night is date night. Yet I remain, well dateless.

The phone rings pulling ziva from her thoughts and over to the kitchen bench.

"Ziva!" tony practically screamed through the phone line.

Ahhh tony, now that is somebody's Mr Right. He's funny, caring, brave and not to mention loyal. No matter what I do though it never seems to be more than a simple crush, I think quietly to myself.

"Ziva!"

"Oh, I'm sorry tony, do you need something?"

"Get your ass here right now okay, that's an order. "

"Who died and made you Paris Hilton!"

"Your gonna want to be here... Trust me."

Now I know what you're gonna say. You like him so you're being a bitch, smooth move. Well I don't know why I always find myself losing control around him. I would normally say no but the desperation in his voice was heartbreaking. "Okay tony... I'll be there."

"Thank you."

"Ummm tony?"

"Yes Ziva."

"Where am I going?"

"ummmm." He replied, a slight hint of humour in his voice.

"Where is it?" I growled getting impatient.

"My place."

His place. Okay that was not what I expected. "I'll see you soon." I said after a long period of silence.

"Okay and ziva one more thing."

"Yes?"

"Be careful."

Hanging up I was shocked. The amount of emotion in that one phone call was enough to knock me off my feet. I silently got changed into my black jeans and chucked a leather jacket over my red singlet. Going downstairs and hopping on the Harley I bought last Sunday I suddenly had the feeling Tony told me something I was forgetting. As I zoomed through garage exit I remembered what it was. "Be careful." Huh better late than never.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tony!...Tony!...TONY!" I yelled as I banged on tony's door. Note to self, buy tony a door bell. The kind that plays ring of fire over and over again. Or maybe barbie girl, then again bringing sexy back would say it all. I became so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice tony open the door, or him leaning against the door staring at me.

"Date night?" tony questioned gesturing to my outfit. Looking down i realised what i was wearing was nothing like what i wear to work it looked like i was on a ... booty call. Tony was in loss boardies and a navy button up top. On a normal guy it would look like someone took a wrong turn when heading to a collage party, on tony it screamed sexy.

Soon i realised I was staring and blushed like a school girl. Trying to save what was left of my dignity I replied "Tony its Friday, what else would I have planned for Friday, watching titanic and crying like a baby?" That was actually how I planned to spend my Friday night but I hoped that I had packed enough sarcasm into that one sentence to fool the great, sexy, gorgeous, kind, caring tony.

Smiling he imitated one of those corny actors voices again as he said, "don't use that tone with me."

"What tone," I shrieked.

"That sarcastic contemptuous tone. That means you know everything because you're a woman, and I know nothing because I'm a man."

"Isn't it supposed to be, that sarcastic contemptuous tone. That means you know everything because you're a man, and I know nothing because I'm a woman?"

"Ahhh she has seen the birdcage, you may come in"

Smiling in victory I walked past him. That's when it hit me. He smelt so good. Like satin sheets and expensive red wine. I quickly hurried toward the voices coming from the kitchen.

"McGee what do you mean you couldn't reach Ziva on her cell phone. You didn't even try did you? You got tony to ring her for you."

"Abby I tried and then I found tony on the phone to her. That's why I couldn't get through. She's coming here relax."

"RELAX MCGEE THERE WAS AN ATTACK ON NCIS, THEY HAVE GIBBS AND THE DIRECTOR HOSTAGE AND WORSE YET THEY ARE DEMANDING ZIVA. THESE ARE BAD GUYS MCGEE; I JUST GET THE BAD FEELING SHE'S IN DANGER. WHAT IF SHE IS MCGEE, I COULDN'T HANDLE LOSING HER AND GIBBS AND THE DIRECTOR AND... YOU SAW THE SECURITY TAPE."

Abby's hysterics were cut shirt as I walked in the kitchen. "I want to see that tape too if you don't mind."

"Ziva!" Abby squealed before hugging me.

"Ziva the whole of NCIS is on lockdown, they have Gibbs and the director an all we have is the security footage and you." McGee said as he came up behind Abby and took her into his arms where she started to cry tears of relief.

"You manage to get an ID?" I questioned.

"No they were wearing clown masks."

"Then we need to..."

"You need to set up, I did tell you to bring your pjs didn't I?" tony asked cutting me off.

"No you didn't" I practically growled.

"Oh well you can borrow a pair of my boxers and a top." He replied smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

Alone In tony's bathroom I couldn't help myself as I went through the shelves. Red wine cologne, of course. I flicked through the draws and found a packet of condoms. Okay so I know I shouldn't pry but I'm a detective. We are trained to snoop. Opening the packet I found it full. Full does that mean... thinking back I couldn't remember the last time tony had mentioned a girlfriend. Putting the box away I packed up my stuff in the small plastic bag tony gave me. Reaching for the handle I couldn't do it. I couldn't go out there. I have faced losing loved ones, raging armies and yet I finally found something I couldn't face. Losing my friends. In war it is expected the people you spend your time won't always be there but here in one of the safest countries in the world, I never expected this to happen. Collapsing I leaned against the wall stared at the cracks in the tiles, counting hem over and over again. One, two, three, four, one, two, three, four.

"Ziva?" tony whispered through the door. Unlocking it I let him in after quickly recovering myself.

"Yes tony?" I replied trying to keep my voice even, while avoiding his eyes.

"Oh Ziva..." tony sighed pulling me into his arms. " I am so sorry. I know how much you must be worrying and you don't have to. I won't let anyone lay a hand on you."

"Oh tony no. I can't let you get hurt, not for me." I sobbed not realizing how much I couldn't bear the thought.

"Come on I'll show you your room." Tony said sighing as his arms dropped around my waist. Wiping away the last of my tears with the back of his hand he led me to his room.

By the time we walked inside and shut the door I had composed myself again. I was now aware of where I was, and of how extremely close tony was standing. Blushing I shrugged off my jacket and went over to the window. The cool air helped to clear my head but it couldn't take away the image of Gibbs and the director. My imagination was racing as I pictured all the things they could be going through because of me. A quiet chuckle alerted me to the fact that tony was standing next to me.

"What happened to stay away from the windows, man all exits, always carry a gun," tony said grinning.

"It died with Gibbs."

"He's not dead yet."

"He is as close to it. My government will never meet the demands."

Sighing tony pulled me into his arms. Sliding hands arms around my waist slowly he let his fingers on his left hand slide slowly up under my shirt and rested on a dent in my back, a scar long forgotten. He stared into my eyes and slid his right hand down to my waist using it as leverage to pull me closer. His lips softy brushed against mine as light as a feather and smooth as silk. Pulling me closer he kissed me, one of those sweet high school kisses from back when the movies where still in black and white. I was unable to think straight and soon found myself slipping into the embrace of the man I loved.

Suddenly a piercing pain went through me, like someone was stabbing me in the back. Then I realised someone was. They turn they serrated knife as I quickly bleed to death within my lungs.

"That is for Michael." Growled a fierce feminie voice. I collapsed on the floor barely being able to stay alive, to hold onto those last few breathes, only to see her stab tony and watch the live drain out of his eyes before I gave up.

My spirit drifted for a while before I faded heading to heaven or hell. If I made it to heaven I would finally be with tony forever, if not then I would wait for my killer in hell and make him beg to be tortured by the devil. For when I'm through with him the devil will look like a saint.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey happy readers that was the last chapter. I am gonna stop with the ncis and focus on my other fav shows cuz lets face it the tiva is so totally back. Keep dreaming you die hard tiva fans


End file.
